Papilee's Mansion/AGD HQ
"Holy Pureegee, this place is huuuuuuuuge!" - eegeeW when he entered the mansion ]] Papilee's Mansion was a mansion owned by Papilee in the far edges of the United 'Gees Galaxy. It was about 500,000 sq m in area and was not only the seat of government while he was ruler, but also one of the most expensive and luxurious mansions in the galaxy. It was later destroyed after Papilee was executed while the AGD were trying to find valuable intel, when a self destruct was accidentally triggered for the basement. The mansion sunk due to the marshy terrain of the planet it was located on (Vector Omicron 7) combined with structural failure from the explosion caused by the self destruct, and the AGD headquarters were built on the former site. eegeeW later discovered that the mansion was accessible from a door in Samaweegee's office. Why a door was built to the sunken mansion is unclear. It is said that the ghost of Papilee now haunts the ground floor cells in the AGD headquarters, as they had the misfortune of being place above the money vault, where Papilee spent most of his time. In no particular order, the mansion contained... * '''25 '''swimming pools (including 1 infinity pool that was larger than an average upper class house) * As mentioned before, a huge money vault. As eegeeW stated, "It's bigger than my (censored) house!" * 10 bedrooms, 1 for Papilee and his wife, and the rest for his kids. (Fun fact: They were all born at the same time, making them nonuplets. Papilee was thankful to be a multimillionaire considering he had 9 babies at once.) * A whopping 30 guest rooms. Mostly for government figures. * A ballroom. * A music room capable of fitting a 135-piece orchestra. * An art room with many famous portraits. Papilee spent a whopping ₩50,121,431,231,231,300 on paintings (that's a lot of paintings). * A personal solar power plant. * The government meeting hall (obviously) * A personal zoo. * A personal museum, which was sometimes open to the public. * Teleporters. Yes, actual teleporters between areas of the mansion. * A dining room capable of seating 999 people. * A kitchen employed by some of the best chefs in the galaxy. One person literally melted when he ate food from Papilee's kitchen because the cooking was so good. * More bathrooms "that you could feasibly count" according to eegeeW. * Loads of servants (well-paid ones, thankfully), ranging from bed-tuckers to zookeepers. The AGD Headquarters The AGD Headquarters are, obviously, the headquarters of the AGD. It is mostly comprised of jail cells, containing many who did not agree with the AGD, Weegee being the most famous example. There are offices on the top and bottom floors as well as jail cells and a kitchen, with Samaweegee's office having a door to Papilee's mansion, which the headquarters were built on. During the final battle of the war, the headquarters were destroyed after many AGD staff in it were captured or killed by TAOMW and the prisoners, which was followed by a Weegee's Army Drone crashing into the lower half of the building, activating its payload and fatally damaging the structural integrity of the skyscraper. As of now, the site is currently a war memorial, and the underground mansion was turned into a war museum which is accessible from a newly-built shack. Category:Places